How To Create A Cat's Page
Creation To create a cat's page: *Go here to find the animals you will need. A cat needs a photo for each span of his/her life. Make these on paint or another coloring software and then upload them where appropriate. *In the top right hand corner click on 'Contribute' and the 'Create a Page' *Title the page the name of your cat. If the cat has the same name as another, denote the Clan in parenthesis. *In your edit menu click 'Source' in the top right. *Put two equal signs around your cat's name to make it a category. *Go back to the 'visual' menu. *In the the photo box, uplad the most recent pic of your cat it was a deputy and is now a leader, put the leader pic here. If it is a apprentice but not yet a warrior, put the apprentice pic. *Type a description of the cat, including temperment, coloration and any important info about his or her life. *Skip down a space or two, and then type these informations: **Make sure to BOLD each of the information titles. **The first title is Affiliations. Enter and put Current:, and beside this put the clan or other affiliation it belongs to Loner, Kittypet, etc. If it had a past affiliation, go down to again and add Past: and then all of the past affiliations **The second title is Gender. For this, keep it on the same line unbold and put male or female. **The third title is Names. Enter and put kit, and then its kitname. Enter and type Apprentice or Medicine Cat Apprentice, and then its name. Enter and type Warrior or Medicine Cat, and their name. If made it to deputy or leader, place those next. If not, but made it to elder, place that next. If at any time they were anything besides a Clan cat, type the appropriate information with what they were and their name loner, rogue, etc or insert between others. **The fourth title is Family. In the proceeding rows, place Mother, Father, Mate, Sisters, Brothers, Daughters, Sons and any half siblings. For the info corresponding to these, place the appropriate names. Make sure to hyperlink these where appropriate. **The fifth title is Education. Enter and write Mentor(s): and in the info all of his/her mentors. Enter and put Apprentice(s): and the corresponding cats. Make sure to hyperlink these as well where appropriate. **If the cat became a deputy, the next title is Deputy, and then enter and type Preceded by: and Succeeded by: and the info is the cat that was deputy before and after him/her. **If the cat became a leader, the next title is Leader and do the same as for the deputy. **If the cat died, the next title is Death Stats. Enter and type Age At Death:, with corresponding info moons and years, Next is Cause of Death:, with corresponding info, and finally the last bit is Residence:. In this one's info place either StarClan or Dark Forest. If they died from there place Unknown. *After completing these statistics insert a photo Slider, and upload all of the photos corresponding to the cat in each stage of his or her life. The subtitles need be simply 'kit' 'apprentice' 'warrior' etc. You need only type this in the first section. *Hyperlink any and all other cats mentioned on the page they have a page, if not, edit later when there is and hyperlink the clan affiliations. *After Completing the page, go back and hyperlink it to the appropriate pages. They must be in the Cat Directories as well as on their Clan's page appropriate. *Save as you go, but save when you finish as well. *An example of what it should look like completed is here: Rainstar (DarkClan) If you would rather Copy and paste the format and then fill in and delete what is necessary instead of flipping from here to another page will still need to do everything before and after the indented bullets: Affiliations: Current: Past: Gender: '''male/female '''Names: Loner/Rouge/Kittypet: these where appropriate in the names Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Deputy: Leader: Elder: Family: Mate: Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: Son: Daughter: Education: Mentor: Apprentices: Deputy: Preceeded by: Succeeded by: Leader: Preceeded by: Succeeded by: Death Stats: Age at Death: Cause of Death: Residence: